Two new campers to camp halfblood
by WastedYouth98
Summary: "On July 18th Four shall go west to face a god that has turned  You shall find deceit in one you call a friend  One of you shall be left in the land of the dead  And two shall find a parent in pain"  Athena's been kidnapped and now a quest has been set.
1. Prologue

Camp- Half Blood Gets Two New Campers

Lynda and Poseidon's story

Prologue

Lynda Garrison walked in the sand she loved the feel of it hot and soft. How it squished between her toes when she got closer to the ocean waves. She looked up at the moon it was dark outside but only slightly. You could still see it was relaxing. Lynda listened to the waves crashing that always relaxed her and she decided to take a little swim. She had lived her when she was younger right next to the ocean so she knew how not to get pulled away by the currents.

Lynda placed her right toe in the water to test the water. It was slightly chilly but not to bad. She then placed both feet in she was wearing a black one piece bathing suit. She went in to where the waves only reached her waist no further. Her chestnut, brown hair had gotten a little wet it went to a little below her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight they were a deep liquid, chocolate brown.

A man a few feet away watched all this he was standing on the bridge. He had brownish hair that was curly and short with a small beard growing as well. The mad had blue green eyes that shimmered. He wore a Bermuda shirt and pair khaki shorts and land shore flip flops.

Lynda closed her eyes and just let the water flow around her when she suddenly felt her self being lifted by the water. Before she knew what was happening she had been lifted by the currents and were been taken away. She opened her eyes and then closed them tight as she was dunked in the water she swam as hard as she could to try to get back to the shore. But she was getting tired and her legs felt like they were made of lead. The currents keep pulling her away and she didn't want to give up but she couldn't get away. The last thing Lynda felt before she fainted were two strong arm grabbing her from behind and being pulled up next to a firm chest.

Lynda opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a blurry face above her dripping water on her. She blinked and pulled her self up her body hurt but she was just happy to be alive. She looked at the man sitting in the sand beside her. "Who are you?"

The man looked surprised for a moment and then said, "well proper response is usually thank you."

"Well… thank you" Lynda says a bit embarrassed.

The man has a smirk on his face, "You know you really shouldn't go swimming by yourself at night."

Lynda looks to him for an explanation of how he knows she's alone, "I was watching you from the bridge, you sort of caught my attention." the man says a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name" he smiles sheepishly.

Lynda smiles, " Lynda Garrison" she holds her hand out.

"Lynda doesn't that mean beautiful in Spanish?"

Lynda's face turned red, "and your name is?"

He laughs, "now why would you need to know that?"

"Well when I tell this story people are going want to know the name of my hero."

"Hero? I'm no hero those are people like Achilles and Hercules. Who both met tragic ends might I add."

Lynda head cocked to the side, "Hercules didn't meet a tragic end he and Megara fell in love and lived happily ever after haven't you ever seen the Disney movie."

The man really laughs out loud, "the Disney movie huh? Well their less then accurate."

Lynda smiles, "you'd be surprised and don't make fun of my Disney."

The man grin plastered on his face stands up and holds his hand out for her. "Poseidon Brightmore."

Lynda takes his hand and stands up, "Well I guess I better get home before Jaws leaps out and tries to get me."

Poseidon smiles, Lynda makes four steps before her not hero stops her, "how about dinner tomorrow?"

Lynda smiles, "We'll meet here at seven".

Poseidon smiles back at her, "Great" and he walks back to the ocean as Lynda makes it to her relatives house.

The next night Lynda was in her sister's room looking into her a full lengtgh mirror she was staying at her sister Brenda's while she was in Texas. Lynda had about ten minutes before she had to leave.

Brenda walked in and smiled at her sister, "So, what's his name?"

Lynda looked behind her in the mirror to see her sister and smiled. "I gotta go", She says as she rushes out of the room.

Lynda stood by the dock waiting for her not hero from the other day. She wore a turquise colored dress with sequins. It was v neck and went down to her ankles. She wore high heels silver that gave her an inch or two.

Posiedon walked towards Lynda as confident as could be. He wore a bahama Joe T-shirt and khaki slacks his feet though were bare. He shot his hand out offering Lynda to take it.

Lynda laid her French manicured hand in his coarse yet gentle hand as he led her down the side of the ocean to a plot of sand. There stood a small table near a plant of rocks were the waves lightly crashed up against the ever so often. On the table was a white linen cloth. Two wine glasses half filled already with chilled wine a cooler next to it holding the wine bottle to keep it cool. There were plates white with flowery silver linig them. They had what looked like shrimp tacos on them which Lynda curious glanced at weary of them. And in the middle sat a centerpiece vase with daises. "What not roses?" Lynda asked.

Posedion put on one of his melt into my hand smiles and gently said. "I think daisies are prettier. " Lynda smiles and they sit down ready for a some good conversation and dinner.

Lynda sat on her bet listening to Lynda on my mind by Conway Twitty when Brenda walked in. Lynn there's some at the door to see you", Lynda jumped up running for the door. She slowed down when she got closer to the door not wanting to seem desperate to seem him they had been meeting up everyday for the past two weeks and she was seriously falling for this man. She smiled when she saw him right outside the house by the door waiting for her and he smiled back. "Hey" he said.

"hey" Lynda said smiling back at him leaining on the door she had closed walking out to meet him.

"Ready to go" he asked they were going for a trip out on his boat it was around 3 now they would probably be back around ten that night they both loved the ocean and he wanted to show her how calm you could become with out almost drowning.

Lynda laid on the boat it was huge and she sat there basking in the sun in a oair on blue jean short and white tank to it said in big bold letters Dallas Cowboys. Posedion sailed the boat out and then threw down an anchor to keep the boat where it was for a while. You could hardly see the land from where they were. Posedion came and sat down next to Lynda.

Lynda looked at the man who just sat down next her. She got up and sat down to. Posedion took off the sunglasses he had been wearing and smiled at her. Lynda didn't know why but she leaned up and gave him a chaste gentle kiss on the lips.

Posedion smiled down at her and leaned in this time he kissed her to which she deepened it. He put his hand behind her head to keep her from pulling away but seriously she thought like she would actually pull away.

They both pulled away when oxygen became an issue but that certainly didn't stop them from starting it all over again.

Posedion laid there Lynda in his protective hold. They were down in the boat and a bed he had there sheets and comforter covering them. Posedion drew lazy circles on Lynda's stomach lightly with the tip of his index finger. He gave her a light kiss on her neck to which she turned around in his embrace and snuggled up closer to him putting her arms around his neck. Poseidon just let her and held her tighter he hated the conversation that was coming up.

Lynda stood thereby the ocean sand under her feet tears brimming from her eyes. Lynda and Poseidon were the only to at the ocean due to the winds and cold nature of the weather.

Poseidon ran his hand through his messy hair again he had been fighting with himself over this for the last few days but he had too tell her. "Lynda".

"No don't I can't believe you that the best lie you could come up with you're the god of the sea give me a break. I just I don't believe this you chauvinistic son of a bitch!"

Poseidon glared at her but Lynda didn't the stupid jackass was breaking her and mocking while he did so. She could care less what the dick thought. "Lynda what reason would I have to lie to you. I mean Hades woman I'm telling you the truth here."

Lynda laughed harshly, "you know what got screw yourself she said and then she briskly walked away from the man who a few days ago she had loved and wanted to start a life with.

9 months after Poseidon and Lynda broke up Lynda gave birth to one small little half god half mortal baby. She gave birth to a beautiful demigod baby girl.

Four years old

Lynda sat in her closet her four year old daughter asleep in her lap. "This cannot be happening I'm going insane that's the only possible explanation."

Lynda couldn't believe it for the last three years evil monsters had been coming after her baby girl. Lynda had no idea what to think Poseidon had sent her a letter. It explained how she was one of the rare humans who could see through the mist. So this just meant she could see the terrible monsters try to hurt or even kill her little girl.

The girl in Lynda's lap stirred and she raked her hand through the baby hair, "Don't worry Olivia I'll keep you safe mommy's here."

Five years old

Five year old Olivia LeBlanc walked into her Tabernacle kindergarten class her step dad had enrolled her last year. Her dads best friends daughter when here and he thought it'd be nice if they could be friends and know someone at school even though the two girls had never actually met each other.

When Olivia walked in a girl with short brown hair, grey eyes and a red white polka dot dress on stood by a blonde girl. Olivia knew by the girls expression she was her dads best friend daughter they both always looked intrigue by learning something new. Olivia walked up to the girl and held her hand out, "hi my name's Olivia."

The brown haired girl smiled while the blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hi Ollie I'm Cassie and this is Kelly. The girl said pointing towards the blonde. The blonde waved her hand with a fake smile.

Olivia smiled and Cassie made sure Olivia sat at them in lunch and sat behind her in class. Kelly didn't really like Ollie but didn't give her any crap because then Bryan Cassie's best friend and secret crush would probably lecture her.

Thirteen years old

Olivia sat in the lunch area holding hand s with a boy named Jed he was supposedly her boyfriend though they rarely spent time together. Cassie was at the other end staring at a blonde green eyed boy. his name was David Jones and he was a wrestler and Football player so he had some beef on him but Cassie was head over heels for the boy though no one knew why. He was not exactly boyfriend material and he was rude to everyone.

Jed though to Cassie wasn't much better after meeting him the first time Cassie had told Tiffany she liked him but really. The boy was a loser he was way to immature still thinking fart jokes were funny, he and Tiffany spend less time together than her and David who were even going out. The most important though was the boy was flirting and trying to get with Cassie while he was going out with Tiff. Cassie didn't notice the signs but Olivia did and at the time she thought it was harmless.

Fourteen years old

Olivia ran into her house bypassing her parents for her room grabbing her swimsuit and towel. Her and Cassie were going to the lake for the day while her parents moved into to their new house in New York. They were actually spending the weekend at her parents beach house her mom did love the beach.

Olivia ran out of the house give her mom and hug and a kiss and a goodbye to her dad who was a little consumed in his hunting show. Steve LeBlanc was Olivia step dad and she loved him and treated as if he was her true dad because he was the only one she ever knew.

As Olivia jumped into Cassie's dad car she noticed he wasn't driving but Cassie's sister was. Olivia sighed Jessica was Cassie's stepsister and Olivia could not stand her mainly because she was just like Cassie's step mom.

Cassie leaned over, "Don't worry she'll ditch us when we get to the lake."

Olivia smiled this was definitely going to be interesting weekend she thought. Unfortunately Olivia didn't know how right she was.

Athena and Robert's Story

Robert Patterson sat in the middle of the large classroom he would not sit in the front and he knew most of the smokers sat in the back. He watched as a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and Magnetic grey eyes sat down in the seat in front of his. About fifteen minutes later the large room had about one hundred and fifty kids sitting in seats waiting for the professor. A man with a red bowtie and bad suit came in five minutes later. He was bald and had squinty black eyes. "Hello I am Mr. Sanders and this is Greek Mythology 1101. The man's voice was raspy and had a hard edge to it like he didn't really want to be there.

Robert had signed up for this class with the expectation that the teacher would actually care about the subject he was teaching. Boy was he wrong he didn't even get the mythology right. "Athena angered by the drawings of her father in the weavings of Arachne turned her into a fly."

The beautiful Woman in front of Robert raised her hand and the professor called on her, "yes Miss Weaver I believe."

She brought her hand, "Yes sir, you're wrong the woman was turned into a spider."

The teacher glared behind his half rectangle spectacles. "Young lady I am the teacher and believe you are hear to learn. So Athena turned the woman Arachne into a fly."

Robert decides to speak up, "Actually Mr. Sanders she's right the woman was turned into a spider because of revenge."

The woman turned around to look at him and he smiles at her she quickly turns her head back to the front and Robert frowns.

"Mr. Patterson and Miss Weaver since you two know so much would either of you want to come up here and teach the class." Robert notices the woman in front of him eye's narrow if looks could turn someone into a spider the teacher would be one. After a moment or two of silence the teacher continues. The goddess Athena is known as the goddess of weaving, wisdom, warfare."

"Actually sir that's War strategy the god of war is Ares"

Robert then leans close the girl in front of him and almost whispers in her ear, "Right?" The girl's face sort of heats and she suddenly want to turn the cocky man behind her into a guinea pig.

When the class ended Robert saw the woman who he figured out was named Anna walking out into the lunch area. "Hey Anna, Wait up!" he ran up to her but she didn't stop walking. Anna was definitely getting annoyed with the man next to her. "So you like Mythology he asks?"

Anna sighed if he wouldn't leave maybe she could get some humor out of this, "Yeah it's like my life" literally she added in her mind. "Who's Your Favorite God?" She asks. Him being a man she knows he would say Aphrodite.

Robert thought about, "Athena she's smart and hold a conversation unlike some gods namely Aphrodite."

Anna stops at a tree and sits down under it Robert follow's the example and sit down beside her. She looks at him, "What does that mean?"

Robert looks in front of him then straight at Anna, "I have a feeling if Aphrodite were here only two words would be said and probably from you."

Anna rolls her eyes men, "Why because she's beautiful?"

Robert then smirks at her knowing what she thinks. "No because those two words are probably the only ones she knows. She wasn't a very smart goddess. Now Athena she is beautiful and brilliant." Robert thinks for a moment "then again gods weren't known for being all nice and sweet, being up on their high horses and all."

Anna looked at him pointedly Robert didn't notice. "You know maybe they had their reasons."

"There's a reason to turn a woman into a spider?"

"She pissed me off! Her! I mean she pissed her off."

"Right that's a perfect reason to turn a woman into a eight legged freak" Robert says sarcastically.

Robert turns toward Anna, "You know there's a little café right down the block how would you like to finish this conversation there?"

Anna turns toward, "Are you really trying to ask me out?"

Robert smiles, "Depends are you saying yes?"

Anna looks at him, "Give me one good reason why I should?"

He smiles at her, "Because I can carry a conversation and you find me charming and irresistible."

Anna laughs out loud, "cocky aren't we?"

"Oh come on say yes, please" , He pouts.

"Okay, but if you're thinking this is going to get you anywhere you're wrong."

"Good" he says getting up and the helping her up, "Because I wasn't thinking that at all."

When they get to the café he tells Anna she can sit down as he goes and orders two black coffee's sugar and milk for her. He comes and sits right next to her. She had decided on a table outside the sun was out and it was a beautiful day. "so what's you're major she asks him?"

Robert looks up at the sky and the sun, " Oh I'm general I want to learn anything about everything you can never know to much right."

Anna smiles, "Right".

For the next two hours they talked about everything from Greek mythology to the history of the Trojan war.

Anna laughed as Robert smiled, "Come on stop playing you know you can't resist me."

Athena looks at him, "Dinner Saturday we'll meet up at eight."

Robert's smile get bigger, "Great!" and he heads of to his next class.

Friday night Robert was in his dorm he shared with his best friend Steve LeBlanc. Robert was wearing a blue shirt that remind him of the color of Anna's eyes and a pair of black slacks. He also wore a pair of black sock and black shoes, "so man what do you think?"

He says looking at Steve worriedly.

Steve turns from the basketball game and looks at him, "Nice but remember no tie you need to be loose not so uptight."

Anna Was at the Diner Robert's had suggested she was wearing a emerald green silk dress it had spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back it went down to just around her ankles. She wore a matching shawl around her shoulders and had a small purse with her. She saw Robert walking up to her he was smiling like a idiot.

When Robert saw Anna he couldn't stop the goofy grin that formed on his face. In his mind she looked beautiful green was definitely one of her colors her hair was back tied in the back with it falling down framing her face she definitely looked like a goddess to him.

He walked up to her and said, "my lady" and held his hand out which she took and he led her into the diner.

Robert and Anna had been steadily dating for six months. Robert was in his room on his bed reading a book on photography maybe that was what he would do. His mother of course wanted him to be a doctor while his dad told him that as long he could pay his own bills and make a good life for a family that was enough.

A knock came at the door so he got a book mark to hold his spot and got up. When opened the door and saw Anna he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. For the past six months that's all they had done Anna was really interest ding in having sex yet and Robert didn't want to push her anything he was fine with the pace they were at. "Come in", Robert and moves to let her have space.

Anna walks in with a nervous smile on her face she was wringing her hands and sat down at the end of Roberts bed. "So what's up?", Robert asks coming to sit beside her.

Oh god she so didn't want to do this she thought she hated this part. "Rob" she had grown accustomed to calling him that though everyone else called him Bob. He loved it though told her it was because she was special. "Um.. You remember the day we met when I kept correcting the teacher in class and talked like the Greek gods were real."

Robert could tell she was nervous and laid a hand on her leg rubbing it trying to sooth her. "Yeah what about it?"

Anna got, "Well the reason I talked about them like they were real is because they are and I knew so much because I am one."

Robert looked at his girlfriend, "Annie what exactly are you trying to tell me."

He got up and stood in front of her she looked into he pool green eyes, "My names not Anna it's Athena."

Robert sat down on his bed his head was spinning, "What?"

Athena closed her eyes how was she suppose to explain to this mortal that he had been dating a god for six months.

"Rob…"

"No… he says getting up this is… you know what leave."

Athena looked at him hurt, "What?"

Robert didn't care who she was she had lied to him. He looked at her coolly, "Look I don't care who you are, now leave."

Athena with tears actually pooling in her eyes walked out of Robert dorm room."

Then next day when he went to his 2nd mythology class he shared with her he noticed her seat was empty.

Robert walked back into his mother's house he was staying with her for the summer then he was getting a job at the warehouse his dad worked out so he could pay for his last year of college. He had just finished up a game of pool at the bar with his brother's he asses got kicked. Robert might not be the best at poker but don't challenge him to a game of pool, he will clean the game with you.

Robert sat down at the kitchen table to finish his senior thesis that was on Greek mythology. Ever since that day he didn't know why but he couldn't get Athena out his head. The saddest part was he believed her story and it hurt that she hadn't trusted enough to tell him. For six month she had kept this secret from him and that killed him.

The doorbell ringed and got up he was the only left at home he opened the front and it was empty. That when Robert heard the cry from a basket on his front perch he picked up and there in the middle of the blankets was a little tiny baby and a note with his name on the front. He picked the baby up and she quieted up and looked at him. She had grey eyes just like Athena and all of a sudden Robert understood this was his gift. Shit! How was he going to explain this to his mother.

After the baby fell asleep he laid her back down and picked up the note. He unfolded it and read.

Dear Rob,

I know after are last meeting this is probably not what you want but she is part of you and I hope you can't just turn that away. She was born on the 29th of June and her name is Cassandra please take good care of are child and though you may not believe me I did have feeling for you.

Sincerely,

Athena

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose folded the piece of paper and placed it in the top drawer of his dresser. He looked at the baby girl they had created and knew he would try everything to keep her safe. "Don't worry baby girl as long as I'm alive nothing will hurt you."

4 years old

Cassie sat her knees drawn up to her chest. She was under the stairs in her Grandparent's house hiding. Her dad had made her promise to stay there. Cassie didn't know what was happening but she could hear loud bands so she closed her eyes tight and went to somewhere else.

5 years old

"Daddy!" Robert bolts out of his bed and runs to his baby girl's bed side.

"Cassandra are you okay?"

The little girl sat in her princess bed her knees pulled up to her chest arms around them holding her self. "Nightmare Daddy that monster came after me again."

Robert got down on his knees and held his daughter close to him for the past five years things had becoming after his child and though he couldn't see through the mist he knew it was bad and tried everything he could to keep them away. It was one of the reason's that in two month's he was going to marry Cassie step mom.

Cassie first day of kindergarten and already Kelly was bombarding her with questions about her summer. Her best friend Bryan had left giving girl time as he said his mother usually had girl time with his aunt Claudia each day after his parents split.

Kelly was a blonde who was Probably Cassie's only girl who was a friend. Kelly was in the popular group which was one of the reason Cassie and her were spending less time together but Kelly still liked Cassie and tried to spend time with her when the girls weren't around because Cassie always shied away when they were.

13 years old

Cassie sat in class behind David while he was turned towards her and was talking about his favorite band. Cassie could care less about his metal music and System of the Down but his velvet voice was so sweet. Cassie ha been in love with David for at least well the beginning of the year which to her was forever. Too bad David wasn't what she thought he was.

14 years old

Cassandra stormed into her room and slammed the door locking so her step mom couldn't get in one more word out of that woman's mouth and the house wouldn't be standing when her dad got home. She couldn't wait till next week they were moving to New York her favorite state she just to go all the time on vacations and just hang in central park with her friend Liv who had been now living there for two years. Another reason she couldn't wait her and her best friend were finally going to spend all their time together again something she had missed. Especially since the only one she spent time with now was her ex-boyfriend David the dushbag would not stop talking to her. Cassandra laid down on her bed and held her locket in her hand she opened it up again and looked at the picture of the woman inside she had curly dark hair and grey eyes. She was probably around twenty in the picture and resembled Cassandra a lot. Cassandra smiled " I miss you mom." Cassandra closed the locket and frowned that all she had of her mom her dad gave it to her saying that now she would always have a part of her with her even if he didn't talk about her. Which her dad did, he barely ever mention Cassandra's mother. Unlike her step mom who love to point out Cassandra wasn't her daughter which Cassandra couldn't be gladder about.

Cassandra sighed closed her eyes and just dreamed about what it would be like if her real parents were both there and still together


	2. Meet the new kids

Chapter: 1 Meet Olivia and Cassie

Olivia LeBlanc swam out to the far reach's of the ocean and just laid there on her back the ocean was her safe place. The ocean was the only place she could ever think. Olivia looked back to the shore her best friend Cassandra Patterson was on a lime green towel reading a book. They both had dyslexia and ADHD but Cassie had never let anything stop her. Olivia swam to the shore and landed on the orange beach towel next to Cassie's. "Cassandra Patterson what is your tanned butt doing reading were at the beach get up now before I have to pull you up."

Cassandra glared at Olivia Cassie hated it went people said her full name just like Olivia when they said her first name. "Well Olivia if you must know I like reading you on the other hand seem to have more important things to worry about" she says pointing to a black boy around sixteen who was watching Olivia a few yards away.

Olivia sighed and got up "I am going to end this right now" she says getting up.

"Good Luck Liv" Cassie says never taking her eyes from the page she was on. Liv was Olivia's nickname she had got it in Kindergarten the year she had met Cassie. They had know each other for years and had been best friend's through it all. First boyfriend's, Asshole step mom's, and their one in the same stalker.

Liv walked straight up to the boy who now was intently staring at his converse shoes. He wore baggy jeans as well and had on a t-shirt that said save your planet. It had a big planet earth in the middle the words in black print circling the planet. "Hi!" Liv says cheery though she's really trying to figure out how to let the boy down easily he seem to be sixteen two years older then her. God he was going to feel so bad after been turned down by a girl two years younger than him.

The boy looked up he had a peace of a Sunkist tin can stuck in his teeth, "Um you have something right here" She says pointing to the spot in her own teeth.

"Oh sorry!" the boy says pulling out the offending piece and throwing into his mouth.

Watching him chewing it Olivia almost ran away this guy was freaking insane right then Cassie showed up. Without even waiting to hear what was going on Cassie started to talk, "Listen Man she not interested come on Liv."

The boy's eye got wide, "No wait you don't understand she has to come with me." He said following Cassandra and Olivia as they made their ways back to their towels. Cassie turned around, "Listen … What's your name?"

"Grover Underwood , heir of Pan, lord of the wild" they boy says stopping a few inches away from the girls. He stands up proudly as he says his name. Grover thought about himself he was a satyr this meant he was half goat which was covered up by his baggy jeans and fake feet. Last year he had earned the privilege to be a cloven elder. He was treated like a king and hell he deserved it or so everyone he met thought because he had met Pan. Pan was the god of the wild he had died or faded in front of Grover and his friends. After this he became Pan's heir and he was now the lord of the wild.

Cassie looked at Grover as if he was insane which technically she thought he was, "Right of course you are come on Liv we need to get home and get rid of lord boy."

Liv didn't know why but she didn't move from where she was for some reason she thought she should listen to what the guy had to say. "Cassie wait we should hear him out."

Cassie turned an incredulous face towards Liv who was staring straight ahead of her at Grover she looked light year's away. "Are you freaking insane" Cassie whispered in her ear "this guy is obviously psycho."

Grover was getting a little irritated with his new charges mortal friend. "Look your friend here" Grover pointed to Liv "is a demigod." Both girls stared at him now and so he started into his story.

Look When a god and a mortal fancy each other they usually get together and a demigod is made and since Olivia is one she has to come with me."

Cassandra shook her head, "no way not unless I accompany her there is no way I'm letting some psycho take my friend somewhere and I can't find here. Not to mention her mother would kill me."

Grover hits his head, "you can't come not only would the mist cover your eyes from seeing the camp but if some monster came after us you wouldn't be able to get in."

"Listen mister heir of Pan , Liv goes I go so you're just going to have to deal Cassie say and leaves to go put on her clothes. Olivia follows wondering what the hell was going on.

"Don't I get a say in any of this."

Cassie looks at her, "You're the one who wanted to listen to psycho boy."

After Cassie and Liv got ready they all piled into Cassie's dad's truck and started off. "okay this is my first time driving and I don't actually have my license or leaner's permit so no Judging."

It was Almost 10:00 when Grover noticed they were almost there. "Oh my dad is so going to kill me" Cassie says. "Is that it" Cassie asks pointing towards an area in the clearing that had a tree in front of a gate gold fleece hanging from it and a huge dragon protecting it.

"Nice Lizard" Cassie says.

Grover looks at her, "It's a dragon and since when can mortals see through the mist."

Cassie rolls her eyes, "Whatever is this the place she says parking in front."

Grover gets out and goes to the passenger door, "Liv gets out but Cassie gets out as well."

"Well thanks for the ride but me and Liv have to go now."

As Grover guided Liv into the camp Cassie followed, "No way Liv's my friend and I am not leaving her behind. When Cassie followed them through the barrier Grover figured it out.

Grover rubbed his temples, "Great her annoying friends a demigod too perfect" Grover say sarcastically."

Cassie and Liv followed Grover up to the big house looking around most of the campers were in their cabins. "You two will be in the Hermes cabin tonight but don't worry we'll find who you're parents are they usually claim them the night after they get here."

"When they got to the door Grover knocked then walked in telling them to follow him in.

When they got in Liv's eyes got big, "do you think that guy knows he's half horse."

Cassie smiled, "a centaur this is like Harry Potter."

Grover turned towards the girls, "Liv, Cassie meet Chiron and Mr. D."

That when they noticed a man at the table he was drinking a coke and starting a game up. The man was small and chubby with watery eyes, and very dark black hair. He securitized us, "Fine I'll say it he says welcome to camp half blood. Now leave me and Chiron were just about to start a game of pinochle" he says and shuffles the cards.

Chiron smiles at the girls, "We'll this is a lot to process why don't you to rest we'll start this back up in the morning", he says.

Grover led the girls to one the cabins and show them both a bed where they could rest. The girls just thanked god they were right next to each other's. "Liv are asleep Cassandra whispers."

Not yet you keep waking me up."

Cassie frowns, "Fine sleep but if we never wake up it's going to be your fault."

Liv rolls her eyes, "and if we do the first thing I'm going to hope is they made a mistake."

Cassie shut her eyes and tried desperately to go back to sleep the sun was blaring through a window right into her eyes. "Wakey, wakey come on Cassie time to get up."

Cassie opened her eyes to see a boy in front of her now blocking out the light. "Good morning my names Connor my brother Travis is showing your friend around. Cassie sat up, "I can show you around if you'd like".

Cassie smiled, "no thanks I um I think I can get around on my own." Cassie got up and Started to walk out of the cabin when she hit into somebody.

Cassie falls back on her ass, "Ow!" she says and looks to the spot where she hit into something. A boy of about Sixteen stood there dusting dirt of his black jeans. He had long down to his nape black hair, coffee black eyes, and he wore totally black clothes his jacket way to heavy for this kind of weather.

Cassandra had to catch her breath the guy in front of her is hotter than any of the guys that went to school. "Um, hello" she said.

The boy looked at her his bangs covering his eyes a little bit but he was looking down at her. Instead of answering her the boy held his hand out to help her up. When Cassie just sat there for a minute the boy smiled, "I don't bite."

Cassie finally took the boys offered hand and stood up she brushed the dirt of her blue jeans and Muggle t-shirt. She looked and smiled nervously at the boy.

Mark walked out of the Apollo cabin and saw a girl smiling at Hades kid no way that girl was way at of his league so Mark knew in his mind he must intervene he started walking towards them. "Hey ghost boy what are you doing out it's daylight."

Nico clenched his fist as Mark Apollo's most arrogant jack ass of a son came towards him. Mark had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes he wore jeans and a orange camp half blood t-shirt. Hey held his hand out to the girl Nico had just hit into, "Hi Mark son of

Apollo."

Cassie smiled and took marks hand she still couldn't believe what was going. "Hi Cassie and I absolutely have no idea why I'm here."

"Cassie" All three of them turned to see who was yelling when the saw Liv running up with Travis following behind her. "C you have got to check this place out it's amazing."

"That sounds like a great idea how about I be your tour guide", Mark says smiling at Cassie.

Cassie was just to about to object when mark says, "great" Let's start at the big house and go from there.

Mark showed Cassie the volleyball courts, the metal shop, the arts and crafts room, and the climbing wall which consisted of two facing walls that shook, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. When they got to the canoe lake the followed the trail that led back to the cabins. Mark smiled when they reached the Hermes cabin, "Now don't for get dinner's at seven thirty just follow everyone else down to the mess hall."

Olivia laid on a bed waiting for Cassie she could not believe how cool this place was the only problem was she had yet to meet her favorite god Apollo. Though the only problem on her head know was who was her father. Her mom had never talked about her father at all. Olivia had just thought he had left them that he was deadbeat in reality he was an all powerful god.

"Oh my Goddess if I had to listen to one more word come out of Mark's mouth I was going to scream."

Olivia smiled that was Cassie for you she couldn't stand it when people actually paid attention to her. "Oh come on Cass, he is kind of cute you know."

Cassie stuck her tongue out and stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. "Yuck he is so not my type not to mention he seems to be as narcissistic as his dad."

Olivia glared at her, "So who do you like Nico."

Cassie looked at her confused, "Who's Nico?"

Olivia smiled, "the dark handsome stranger you bumped into this morning his dad's Hades you know gives him that bad boy edge."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "only you would put Hades and bad boy together… So his names Nico." Cassie said it as more of a statement than question.

Cassie and Olivia were talking about when there parents would figure out their missing when they heard a horn blow in the distance. Every in the cabin filed out so Olivia and Cassie followed. All the campers marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs came and joined from the meadows and Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake.

Olivia's jaw dropped as she saw a girl of about ten or nine years old melt from the side a a maple tree. She pulled on Cassie's sleeve and Cassie looked to see a few girls coming out of the woods literally. "Wood Nymph's" Olivia and Cassie turn and see a boy of about 16 behind them. He had messy brown hair and blue ocean eyes.

He smiled, "don't worry I freaked out the first time I saw them to, Percy Jackson" he held out his hand. They shook his hand introducing themselves and then sat down at cabin eleven's table.

At the pavilion torches blazed around the marble columns, a fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had it's own table covered in a white cloth with purple trimming.

Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover all sat at cabin 12 with about three other boys who resembled Mr. D and a few more Satyr's. Chiron sat off to the side the table being to small for a centaur.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor of the pavilion and everyone fell silent. He raised his glass, "to the Gods!"

Everyone else raised their glasses it actually felt a little silly to Cassie but she went along with it, "to the Gods!"

After this wood nymphs came along with platters of food: Grapes, apples, Strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue." The glasses were empty though, Travis told them just to speak to it and it would fill it up with whatever you wanted as long as it was non-alcoholic. Cassie picked red Powerade as Olivia picked her long time favorite drink Coke. The campers handed the food around filling their plates.

Olivia was just about to start eating when she noticed everybody standing up so her and Cassie followed. They were to the fire in the center of the pavilion. Olivia noticed they were dropping a portion of their meal into the fire. The ripest strawberries, the juiciest pieces of beef, the warmest most buttery rolls.

Nico noticed the confused looks on the girls faces and leaned in and whispered in Cassie's ear, " Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

Cassie looked up as Nico walked back to his table he was the only one who sat there."

Cassie turned back to the fire and heard Travis say Hermes as he slid some Beef off his plate. Cassie frowned she didn't have a name to say So she said to the Gods and slid some of her food off into the fire and Olivia did the same.

Olivia got a whiff of the smoke and was very surprised instead of smoke she smelled hot chocolate fresh baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill, and millions of other great things. When everybody got back to their seats and finished eating Chiron pounded his hoof again to get the campers attention.

Mr. D stood up with a huge sigh, "Yes I might as well say hello to all you brats. So, hello. Our activities director, Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday, cabin six presently holds the laurels." Olivia turned to see a lot of blonde athletic kids cheering at cabin six's table.

"me myself" Mr. D continued "couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also I should tell you we have two new campers today Ophelia Lablanche and Carrie Pattenson."

Chiron nudged Mr. D and murmured something.

"Err, Olivia Leblanc and Cassie Patterson", Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurray and all that. Now run along to that silly campfire of yours."

Everyone cheered and headed down to the amphitheater where Apollo's cabin lead a sing- along. After eating s'mores and singing along to more than 20 songs Cassie and Olivia felt like they belonged like they were home.

Cassie noticed Nico wasn't in the amphitheater and went to find him. Nico sat on the pier his feet dangling off the end close to the water. Cassie came over and sat next to him, "Hey."

Nico looked up and smiled, "shouldn't you be singing with everyone else."

Cassie smiled, "Shouldn't you be."

Nico laughed throwing his head back he looked at her, "they don't exactly like me."

Cassie furrowed her brow, "because your dad's Hade's" The earth shook a little. "that is so bias your nothing like your dad as far as I can tell. I mean you come out in the sun."

Nico grin grew wider, "I Haven't always didn't you hear my nickname."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I swear if that boy does not leave me alone he will get hurt. My Dad is a hunter so I am no stranger to guns."

Nico chuckled, "what your admirer already getting on your nerves."

Cassie glared at him, "don't get me started the boy is way to aggressive and just needs to back off."

Nico looked up at the sky and his eye grew wide, "Uh Cass you wouldn't happen to be naturally blonde would you?"

"What?" Cassie asked looking at him be he was still looking at the sky.

Nico pointed out the orange hologram of an owl. "Athena's sign" he said and Cassie's eye got wide as well.

"Cassie!" Olivia yelled running up to her, "You'll never believe who my real Father is." When Cassie didn't respond Olivia turned to the sky to see what Nico and Cassie were looking at. "Is that an owl?"

"It's impossible" Cassie starts turning to Nico, "I have brown hair all her kids are blonde I have studied mythology."

"They don't make mistakes" Nico says, "their gods."

"Well this time they did" Cassie stood up, "this isn't possible."

As everyone walked out of the amphitheater they saw the second sign of the night. "Annabeth" Nico called and she came up behind Cassie. Nico took a hold of Cassie's shoulders and turned her around say hello to your new sister."

Annabeth looked confused the gears in her head stopping completely, "but…"

"I know I have brown hair" Cassie turns her head toward Nico, "I told you they made mistake."

Annabeth smirked, "Sorry but their gods they don't make mistakes looks like you're my sister."

Percy walks over, "And Olivia's mine looks like both are parents had surprises for us."

Annabeth smiles at Percy, "come on let move these two in to their respective cabins."

They moved Olivia into Cabin 3 Poseidon's cabin and Cassie into Cabin six Athena's cabin. Cabin three was a bit of a mess but Percy promised to try harder now that he had a roommate. Cabin three was pretty much the opposite nice and clean. All the book were nicely shelved. The armor was polished and battle maps and blueprints line the walls.

For the next few days the girls got settled in to a routine they were getting Lesson's from Satyrs, Nymphs, and centaurs. Each morning Olivia would take ancient Greek with Annabeth. While Cassie did Sword fighting with Percy. Then they would change while Cassie did Ancient Geek and Olivia sword fighting.

Cassie sat with Malcolm Annabeth's second in command discussing battle strategy for the next capture the flag. When Olivia stormed in "Today was the worse day of my life."

Malcolm smiled, "I'm going to go discuss your plans with Annabeth he say leaving saying goodbye to Olivia on the way.

Olivia slumps down and sits on the bed the bed next to Cassie's, "Today definitely proved I'm not going to marry Apollo."

Cassie grins, "let me guess your archery lesson didn't go so well."

"I sucked" Olivia says and falls back on the bed."

"If it make you feel any better in wrestling I got pulverized by some guy from cabin 5"

Olivia got up and looked at Cassie, "Of course you did their dad is the war god."

"What about foot racing maybe you and Travis…"

Olivia glared at Cassie and shut her up, "don't even think about finishing that sentence. Anyhow I don't like running it's to much work."

Cassie fidgeted with her clothes and wringed her hands, "So have you seen Nico?"

Olivia's face broke into a smile, "Aww does are Cassie have a crush on someone?"

"Really on Who?" Annabeth asks coming into the cabin she sit on the end of Cassie's bed.

"Nico DeAngelo, Hade's son" Olivia says talking to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked surprised but after awhile smiled, "I think you should go for it Nico's a great guy. He just get discriminated around he because of who his father is."

"On a happier note" Cassie says after a awkward pause, "Do you think were ready for Friday?"

Annabeth smiled, "Oh yeah… you should see if you can get Nico to play."

Cassie left with that though her only problem was she still had no idea where that boy was.

"Looking for someone?" A voice says behind Cassie.

Cassie sighed closed her eyes and then turned around opening her eyes and putting on a fake smile. "Hey Mark you haven't seen Nico have you?"

"Ghost boy?" Mark says confused why would Cassie be looking for him. "No fortunately may I be privileged as to why your looking for him."

Cassie can't take it anymore, "Mark talk like a teenager please you sound like your a snob."

Mark looked at her, "You don't like the way I talk."

Cassie frowns, "I don't like the way you always sound like your from the 18th century."

Mark smiles, "Okay so Cassie What's up?"

Cassie laughs, "Much better?"

"And nothing much just looking for Nico, see if wants to be on our team for capture the flag. Apollo is with Athena right?"

Mark laughs at her, "usually yeah so I guess Annabeth has let you in on the plans huh can't talk to anyone on the opposite team."

"Are you kidding she'd kill me if she saw mw talking to anyone from the Are's cabin."

Mark chuckles, "SO why do you want Ghost boy on your team?"

Cassie gave an exasperated sigh, "Why do you call him that?"

Mark looks at her, "because that's who he is? He looks like a ghost he's got black dull eyes, Black hair and his skin seems to almost be like rubber he put on. Have you ever touched him his hands are probably as cold as ice.

Cassie's frown deepens wondering how mark could judge Nico without out really knowing him.

How about we talk about something more interesting?' Mark says "how do you feel about Athena being your mom?"

Cassie got a unreadable look on her face but a smile soon replace it, "Angry but relieved."

"Angry?" Mark asks sitting down in the grass. They were in a field near the camps strawberry fields.

Cassie sits down next to him, "When I was five my dad married my step mom. When ever my step mom would piss me off. I would think why didn't my mom stay? why didn't she love me? Why didn't she want me? And to these questions I still have no answers." Cassie says her eyes full of unshed tears.

Mark pulls Cassie into a side hug his hands around her shoulders her head leaning against him right in the crook of his neck.

Olivia looked at Annabeth and got the urge she wanted to talk. "Something on your mind Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighs she was sitting on Cassie bed leaning up against the wall. "Your Cassie's best friend right?'

Liv smiles, "Yeah we've known each other since forever and dad's are like best friend's.

Annabeth looked worried and Liv was getting scared was something going on with her best friend that she didn't know. "Ann is there something going on that I should know."

"Cassie seems well when ever I talk to her on minute were fine but a second later it's like she's pushing me away.

Liv nods Cassie had some problems with letting people in even know she would sometimes try to push Liv away. But Liv was persistent Cassie was stuck with her and that was not going to change. "Yeah Cassie's step mom isn't the best person to build trust with. Cassie has problems with letting people in. Don't worry in a few weeks she'll open up. And just believe me when you gain that trust don't throw it away because you won't get a second chance."

Annabeth smiles, "Cassie's my sister and I would never intentionally hurt her So since we've got Cassie's guy problem out of the way. How about you interested in anyone?"

Liv smiles, "Well the guy I like isn't exactly a Demigod?"

Annabeth looks intrigued, Go on."

Nico looks up at his dad, "father you don't understand the girls didn't even know they were gods till a few days ago."

Hades laughs, "Boy why are so gullible? There playing you they our playing something against me? Poseidon and Athena both have kids we didn't know about and the coincidently know each other. These two girls have got plans from their parents to strategize against and I need you to find out what there planning."

Nico sighs, "Yes Father" he says casting his eyes down. Then he turns and leaves his eyes burning he was going have to lie when he knew the girls didn't know anything.

Cassie walked Back in the cabin surprised to see Annabeth and Liv still there. "Liv you do understand this is Athena's cabin right."

"Okay smart ass", Olivia starts, "How'd it go with Nico?"

"Nico?" Cassie says sitting on her bed..

"You went to talk to him about capture the flag", Annabeth says.

"Oh yeah", Cassie says, "we'll I couldn't find him."

"We'll what have you been doing for the last two hours?" Liv asked.

"Talking to Mark" Cassie says no annoyance or any emotion in her voice.

"I thought you didn't like mark" Liv says. "We'll maybe he's grown on me he's actually kind of sweet when you get past the first day of meeting him."

"What about Nico?"

Now Cassie was confused " I couldn't find him so I didn't ask him?"

"No" Annabeth says, "We thought you liked him."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with Mark does it."

Liv smirks, "just make sure Mark knows you our just friends."

"It's not like I went out there and made out with him we just talked."

Mark walked into the Apollo cabin like he was walking on cloud nine. He laid on his bed his hands under his head. Michael looked at his brother and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Something I should know bro?"

"Nope" Mark says smiling and Michael shakes his head. Michael got up letting his brother have the secret he wanted and going to check on the rest of his siblings.

The next day Cassie and Olivia walked to the pier, "So Poseidon impressive Liv one of the big three."

Olivia laughs, "You make it sound like you picked my father."

Cassie smiles, "Well they certainly didn't pick us did they."

"Come on Cass their gods what did you expect it's not like they could have been around."

"Well on Poseidon's side I would say because he's a selfish prick." Cassie and Liv turn to see a smiling Nico behind them. "Ladies good morning".

"So what about my mom?" Cassie asks.

Nico puts his hands in his pockets and walks to the end of the pier then turns back to Cassie. "Well she doesn't really have a ulterior motive of getting sex in the deal instead a splitting headache and your dad in my point of view got a very beautiful gift."

"So I'm a gift" Cassie says "so what your saying is my dad wants me but not my Mom."

Nico laughs, "No of course not I'm saying that to your mom you're a pain."

Cassie stares at him open mouthed and when he smiles she playfully pushes him. "Look your mom might not have been around but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I mean seriously who couldn't love you, your amazing."

Cassie smiles, "Wow you are quite that flatter aren't you."

Nico grins, "I like to think of it as stating the facts."

"Yes we'll while you two talk I will go see … something else", Liv smiles at Cassie and leaves.

Liv starts to walk up to the big house when she sees a crowd of girls laughing and following someone to the big house.

Olivia walks up the big house's circular porch and get in the back door hiding behind Chiron's recliner to see who's causing the big group. When Apollo walks in Olivia almost falls over but instead steady's herself by bracing her hands in front of her. Apollo shushes all the girls away and closes the door. "Chiron you here!" Apollo shout then you here shuffling like a stampede coming from there stairs then the Centaur they met the first night Liv and Cassie got to Camp was there.

"Apollo I guess you've heard", Apollo's face was red and he looked pissed.

"Athena's missing how is that possible she god how do you kidnap a god."

Liv turned her mouth agape. Oh Cassie and Annabeth were not going to be happy campers.

"So what do we do?" Apollo asks he was worried this wasn't something they had faced before.

Chiron scratched his beard, "I think we should contact the Oracle."

"Seriously, What did Krono's do to have Chiron, have sex with a horse. I mean I know he's a titan but that's just wrong."

Nico laughs and Olivia comes running up to them stopping to catch breath. "whoa Liv easy there what's going on."

Olivia hands braced on her knees caught her breath and then sat down, "Cass your mom she's missing."

Cassie looked at Olivia like she had told her, her puppy was dead. Cassie ran for the big house.

Nico sat there fuming his Dad have better had nothing to do with this.

Cassie ran to the big house to find the door's locked. "Chiron open up now!"

A very grim looking centaur opened the door, "Cassie I'm very busy if this could wait…"

"What's happened to my mom?"

Chiron ushered Cassie in, "How did you know…?"

"Where is she Chiron!"

Chiron rubbed his temples, "we don't know and the Oracle obliviously doesn't want to talk to us."

"Well take me to the Oracle I'll make her talk", Cassie pleads.

"It not that simple" Chiron states, "She will only talk to the person to whom the prophecy is for."

"Well she's my mother I think it's pretty obvious who the prophecy is for."

"Cassie!' Chiron says a little harsher then he meant.

Nico runs up to the big house opening the door, "Cassie, Chiron you two might want to see this he says. They follow Nico back down to the pier where Rachel the Oracle is talking to Olivia.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

"_On July 18__th__ Four shall go west to face a god that has turned_

_You shall find deceit in one you call a friend_

_One of you shall be left in the land of the dead_

_And two shall find a parent in pain"_

After the prophecy Rachel turned back into her self she looked around and sighed. "Not another one. Who ever this prophecy was for I am sorry."

Cassie sat in her bed as Annabeth and the other cabin leaders decided what to do. Chiron would not let Cassie accompany Annabeth because she was to emotional but come on it was her mother for goddess sake.

Annabeth walked into the cabin two packs in her hand she handed one to Cassie, "Thank Olivia and get ready were going on a quest were going to find mom."

Nico sat in his cabin pissed Olivia and Annabeth had stood up for Cassie to go on the quest. Of course Nico was opposed no way had Cassie had enough training what if she got hurt?"

One of the reason's Nico was so glad he was going in case it went bad he could protect her. If Nico's dad was involved Zeus help him. Not only was Annabeth going to kill him but Nico wouldn't be able to wait to get his hands on him.

Nico had no idea why the idea of his Dad taking Athena bothered him so much must have been the look on Cassie's face. There was anger of course but also pain and it was deep her eyes spoke volumes.

Mark walked into the bustling cabin of Athena, "Cassie! Are you okay? I just heard about what happened?"

Cassie ran into Marks arms needing a friend and a hug. "I don't know, I mean I'm going on the quest and that's…"

"Wait what you haven't even been training for a month!" Mark says pulling back, "How can Chiron allow you too go?"

"Mark it's my mom!"

"I know but are you sure you're ready for this?" Mark asks.

Cassie puts her hands on his cheeks, "I'll be fine, don't worry so much." she smiles.

Olivia was in cabin three getting packed for the quest the were leaving in two weeks morning. Olivia just kept replaying the prophecy in her head what it meant and why was this her quest. Why not Cassie or Annabeth it was their mother who was missing.

The first line of the Prophecy:

"_On July 18__th__ Four shall go west to face a god that has turned"_

That obviously meant her, Cassie, Annabeth, and Nico. But the God who had turned was he the one who took Athena? And why were they suppose to wait till' July 18th

_You shall find deceit in one you call a friend_

The only problem was she trusted all who friends no of them could she think of as a person of suspicion.

_One of you shall be left in the land of the dead_

Well that obviously meant the were leaving Nico with Hades cause no way was she leaving Cassie or Annabeth down there with that psycho.

_And two shall find a parent in pain"_

That was obviously for Annabeth and Cassie it seemed that the happy reunion would be cut short by searing pain.

Nico woke up the next morning to pounding on his door dread was slowly creeping into his mind. When he opened his door a smiled graced his face. "Cassie what are you doing here?"

Cassie looks annoyed as she walks into Nico cabin as if she belongs there. Nico's cabin was definitely named correctly as Hade's cabin. The inside was like the outside black. It had a few lamps but most used backlight which gave off only a slight glow. But in the ceiling was a sun roof so at day you could see clearly in the room. There was only one bed since Nico was Hade's only kind since the pact between the big three they promised to have no more kids. The bed had black sheet and was cherry wood which mixed together in a gothic way. "Wow you are really depressing" Cassie says looking around the room. "Do I have some kind of disease I don't know about?"

"What?" Nico asked confused he was so out of the loop on this one.

Cassie sat on the bed frowning, "Chiron whenever something about my mom he asks for Annabeth but pushes me away. I mean damn it it's my mother too."

Nico sit's down beside her an takes her hand, "Cassie look at me."

Bring her eyes up from the floor Cassie looks straight into Nico's eyes. The eyes Mark said were dull. Right now they were filled with compassion the darkness of them engulfing her in protection. Nico puts his hand under her chin holding her face level with his. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you have a horrible disease that kills centaurs."

Cassie laughs as Nico smiles at her he puts his arms around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "You know they say laughter is the best medicine."

Cassie rolls her eyes the also say to be good at video game you have to have good coordination. Now I can play guitar hero and Mario and win but I'm the clumsy person there ever was."

Nico chuckles, "So you must really love your mom if your this worried about her."

"Well if your Dad was missing wouldn't you be pissed or at least worried?"

Nico tensed, "honestly I don't know."

"Oh come on I bet your Dad's a sweet guy who's just a little bit misunderstood because of his domain."

Nico looks at Cassie his eyes not full of compassion any more his voice so cold it's scary. "I'm sorry my dear but you are terribly misinformed. In the horrific event you meet my father you will notice. He is the most horrible creature to grace the underworld."

"You don't really believe that" Cassie says.

"It doesn't matter if I believe I don't have to I've met the son of a bitch" Nico looks at the wall his mind going back to bad memories.

"If he's so horrible how did your mom fall for him?"

Nico's eyes flare as he looks at Cassie then he stands up turning his back to her. "I don't know maybe she was like you thought he was misunderstood like what you think about me. How do you know I'm not as bad as everyone around here says I am."

Cassie stands and walks in front of him so he has to look at her, "Because I know you, they don't!" Cassie put her hand on Nico's arm reassuringly, "I know you!"

Nico's voice softens as he stares at a girl he was suppose to lie to and spy on. "Are you sure about that?"

Cassie eyes turned cold and without answering she walked out of the cabin. "Now I know why my uncles told me to stay away from guys. Their useless and annoying" Cassie rants to herself walking to Poseidon's cabin.

Cassie walks into the cabin not seeing anyone about to turn around when she hears a voice behind her, "Hello."

Cassie spins around, A boy if he could be called that stood there smiling at her. HE was huge and only had one eye in the middle of his forehead. "I'm Tyson are you my sister?"

Cassie was at a lost for words then she heard the voice of Percy behind her yelling, "Tyson!"

"Percy!" Tyson yells back looking like a little kid at Christmas time. Cassie sees Annabeth walk into Athena's cabin and goes after her."

Olivia walked to her cabin worried about her best friend not to mention her mother what were they going to do? They had absolutely nothing. Chiron was thinking of letting them check out Athena's house but only the leader's of the houses and Olivia because she got the prophecy. Olivia knew Cassie being excluded from everything was pissing her off.

As Olivia walked into Cabin three she was engulfed into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Olivia" said a male voice coming from the human form crushing her. When let go and Olivia got to see who had her she froze. "You're…"

"Liv, this is Tyson are brother, he's a Cyclops but he's cool."

Tiffany smiled to stunned to be scared, she smiled "Hey".

Cassie walked into cabin six and went straight to Annabeth, "So?"

Annabeth motions for Malcolm, "M fill Cassie in I need to go talk to a certain Demigod."

Malcolm looks at Cassie this hit her harder than most not even getting to see their mother. "Cass the last person to see Athena we believe was Zeus and he says she was fine."

Cassie snorts, "Yeah like Zeus is credible he probably wouldn't notice he's so stuck up…" Malcolm covers up Cassie's mouth with his hand stopping her from talking.

Cassie looks at him, "Their gods remember that okay."

Cassie rolls her eyes but stays quiet, "Now all the other either haven't seen her or have, "I don't knows. So we basically have nothing."

Cassie stomped here feet, "Hey don't start a tantrum baby girl everything will be fine. Athena's strong she can handle this and you and Annabeth will find her."

"Why do you all do that call her Athena she's your mom?"

Malcolm smiles at her, "We all learned to call her Athena when we learned Greek mythology so it's hard to change habits I guess."

"Yeah well I guess since I never that of my step mom as my real mom it'd easier for me to call someone else mom."

Malcolm puts a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "come on let's go see if Connor has any new video games."

Cassie smiles, "Fine but no matter what we play I'll still win."\

"Yeah in your dreams maybe" Malcolm ushers Cassie to cabin eleven.

Annabeth walked into Hade's cabin to see Nico sitting on his bed head in his hands. "Nico?"

Nico looked up hoping to see a daughter of Athena just not the one he saw. "Oh hey Annabeth" , Nico says depressed.

Annabeth smiles, "hoping it was Cassie sorry to disappoint. But I do have a proposition that will get you to be able to spend more time with her."

Nico sighs, "She's kind of mad I don't know if I should…"

"You know I could always get Mark to do it" Annabeth said unemotionally knowing it would spark something in Nico.

"No!" Nico says a little to fast to not seem desperate, "I mean don't worry I'll do it."

Annabeth smiles, "Nico I like you so here's some advice, Athena's know for her anger actually all the Gods are so try not to piss Cassie off."

Nico smirks as Annabeth leaves, "Oh Hades what am I getting myself into."

Annabeth got back to base and noticed that Malcolm and Cassie were gone. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought but when she saw travis she smiled he didn't look happy so he just got his ass handed to him by Malcolm on one of the stupid video games. The boys didn't get mad when Cassie beat them they actually when lean on her to they found out she could actually play. Travis and Connor might be pranksters and royal pains in the ass but they were still gentlemen, sometimes.

Cassie played Koopa Troopa on a standard bike. While Malcolm played baby Mario rocking it in a stroller as he says. Cassie was in 4th place Malcolm in 3rd . "Looks like I'm going to beat you this time Baby - girl. Connor was watching the show with intense interest. Travis had stormed off after losing in Guitar hero to Malcolm.

Cassie turned into a bullet an passed the finish line in first place She threw her hands up grinning. "Again champion" Cassie starts, "and the crowd goes wild.

Malcolm smiles and grabs his little sister in a head lock come on champ let's see if there's any new info. They decide to race to the cabin with Cassie getting a ten second head start as too Malcolm knew that he would be the one to go with Annabeth to Athena's house not baby girl.

Olivia walked to Athena's cabin after a half-hour of hanging out with Tyson she was ready to leave. Tyson was great but for Olivia this all was just a lot. Her life had turned from worrying about her teachers she would get in 9th grade to dodging monsters Cassie and her were suppose to spend the weekend surfing or parasailing on Cassie's side as Olivia laughed her ass off at her attempts. While Olivia would swim and at night they would party and walk around of course they would have to get some tough guy to go with them it was New York after all.

Olivia shook her head how were they going to explain what really happened and who other then their two certain parents would believe them. Olivia walked into the cabin dreading Cassie asking where they were going but when she got in to the cabin everyone there was silent and no Cassie in sight.

Cassie sat on the bottom of the bleachers in the sword arena. She held a bronze sword in her hand looking at it intently. She wore a Black mountain hiking pants, a orange camp t-shirt with a bronze breastplate over it and a pissed off expression in her eyes. Cassie closed her eyes the last few minutes being a blur. She could remember Annabeth the news they were going to Athena's house well Cassie wasn't and then she couldn't remember after that.

Nico slowly walked into the arena he saw cassie sitting she looked worn but she also had a fire that said if he were to get through to her he'd have to fight her. She had he eyes closed so Nico stood for a few seconds just staring at her she really did look like her mother she looked like a goddess his goddess. All of Athena's kids had her grey eyes.. But Cassie was the only one with ark hair that matched with her features turned her into a mini me Athena. Sensing someone watching her Cassie opened her eye looking straight forward she didn't see a thing. So she went back to her mental war with herself trying to remember what she said. All she could remember was bits and pieces of her screaming and then storming out.

"You tore them out pretty bad" Nico says.

Cassie's eye shoot open he was standing right in front of her now. Cassie's eyes softened she didn't want to chew him out too it wasn't his fault. "Yeah well I can't remember it I guess I was to furious to actually remember what happened after they said I wasn't going.

"Get up" Nico says and Cassie looks a t him with the who do you think you're talking to look. "Get up!"

Cassie get up and the next thing she knows a wicked, sharp, stygian iron, black as metal sword was coming for her. Cassie threw her sword up to deflect it and they clanged. Nico smiled, "That the best you got momma's girl."

Cassie's eyes flared and she went after Nico like Ares' himself was in the room. An half- hour later Cassie and Nico were still fighting Nico couldn't take much more so he use a disarming maneuver Percy had taught him. Nico's blade hit the base of Cassie's blade Nico twisted putting all his weight in a downward thrust. Cassie's blade hit the floor and already the fire was back in her eyes and with out her sword Cassie went after Nico with her fists. Nico threw his sword down and caught Cassie's wrist in his hands. "Hey come on".

Cassie stopped fighting tears were flowing out of her eyes freely and she couldn't stop them. Nico engulfed her in a big bear hug kissing her hair. "Shh don't worry everything's going to be okay I swear to Hades on it."

The floor shook a little and Cassie just buried her face into Nico's neck and wetted his black t-shirt with her tears.

Malcolm stood on a hill in Olympus inside a doorway looking at a house that once was beautiful was now destroyed into a place that looked worse than Percy's bedroom. And trust Malcolm he has seen pictures that was a mess. Not to mention one time when Malcolm had to do House inspection and Tyson hadn't been there. Oh my Zeus what he wouldn't have given to have any other job Percy was really the neat person.

Athena's house was simple except for the huge library, marble floor and marble pillars.

But the once homey places was torn table turned over, cushions were turned and everything was thrown around. "It looks like a human did this not a god." Malcolm says walking in.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "M come on no human could steal a god."

Malcolm looks at her, "I wasn't suggesting one did princess, it's just this kind of Damage to her house makes no sense."

Olivia glared at Malcolm and then walked away to see what other can of damage had been done to the house. The walls had even been ripped Annabeth was almost in tears not only was her mom missing but someone had destroyed her house. "So what was are reason for coming here?" Percy asked.

"You came because Nico had other priorities"" Malcolm starts, "and we came to see if we could find any clues as to where Athena might be."

"So these clues were looking for…" Percy starts when a scream from a nother room interrupts them.

Tiffany runs in the room a book in her hands, Every one stares at her waiting for an explanation. "Oh my God your mom has the book Hush, hush." Tiffany sit down on a couch and start opening the book. "I always thought she'd more of a San Francisco a history type girl."

Malcolm rolls his eyes, "Yes because reading a book like Hush, hush would make her more like you and we all know that's not a good thing." Malcolm says his back to Olivia who threw death glares at him and stomped out of the room.

Percy smirks " I don't know if I like you being able to aggravate my sister so well."

Annabeth smiles, "You know sometimes I think the only girls you get along with are your sisters."

Malcolm puts his hand to his chest a fake expression of shock on his face, "That hurts and so not true Aphrodite's daughters seem to like me."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head at her younger brother, he definitely did have a way with the opposite sex sometimes.

A whole two hours and they had got nothing Annabeth was pissed. She walked straight to the cabin walking in and going back to research. Malcolm sighed watching her and then went to work as well he might as well try to help even though he knew the Quest might be the only way to figure out who was behind this.

Percy went to his cabin and laid down on a bunk this was getting to everyone hard everyone it seemed except the gods they suspected she was playing a trick. That just goes to show you how much they know each other. Olivia went to the pier and just sat there this really sucked they had found absolutely nothing. Olivia let feet swish in the water as she moved her feet back and forth.

Apollo noticed a girl sitting by the pier she seemed sad, "hello little one" Apollo sat down next to the girl.

Olivia turned her face toward the new figure and her mouth stood agape it was Apollo. Apollo smiled the girl must be a fan. "what's the reason a girl as pretty as you is so sad?"

Olivia came back to reality in seconds, "how do you tell your best friend you have no idea what happened to their mother?"

Apollo perked up "is your friend a daughter of Athena?"

Olivia smiled at him, "Yep and she is going insane not knowing what's going on withher mother."

"You should tel her not to worry I hear someone around here got a prophecy."

Olivia shyly raises her hand in the air, "That would be me."

"Really" Apollo says, how long have you been at camp at don't remember ever seeing you."

"first year here" Olivia says she couldn't believe she was having a discussion with Apollo.

"Wow and you got a prophecy that's pretty impressive"

"Really" Olivia starts "Because my brother got one his first year here too."

"Who's your father?"

"Poseidon, why?"

"Ah your brother must be Percy, yes well Poseidon's kids seem to be special cases. I usually prefer you to have more training but the fates control are lives."

Olivia cocked her head to the side studying the man beside her. He was as beautiful as she thought he would be Curly golden hair like wheat, magnificent blue eyes, and he was definitely well built. He wore a pristine white toga n sandals Olivia noticed and almost bust out laughing at how original that outfit was used. "Done checking me out yet" Apollo ask smiling at Olivia.

Olivia's cheeks turn red as she turned her eyes away from him and down. "Hey don't be embarrassed if anything I should be embarrassed. I only noticed you because I was checking you out."

Olivia looked at him Shock evident on her face. Apollo smiled, "Come on" he says holding his hand out "I got something to show you."

Olivia grabs his hand and they start walking off towards his car it was a red convertible the sun's car.


End file.
